Mau Jadi Apa
by curw
Summary: "...daripada kamu susah payah hanya untuk menjadi seorang pilot, kenapa tidak memilih yang jauh lebih mudah saja, misalnya, menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun?" [EXO; SehunBaekhyun]


**EXO © SMentertainmet**

**Mau Jadi Apa ****© jonghyungie**

**Hanya sedang jatuh cinta dengan bentuk pesawat dan juga, dengan BaekhyunSehun, hehe.**

Saat ditanya, mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti, Baekhyun selalu dengan semangat dan bangganya bilang, 'aku akan jadi pilot yang hebat.' ucapannya selalu terdengar meyakinkan, sampai semua orang percaya kalau dia akan menjadi seorang pilot hebat kemudian hari.

Semua tidak berjalan mulus memang, manusia hanya bisa merencanakan. Saat Baekhyun menjawab dengan bangga dan semangatnya bahwa dia akan jadi pilot terhebat, dia masih berusia sembilan tahun. Dia memang bisa dikatakan tinggi untuk anak seumurannya saat itu. Tapi, tidak sekarang.

Dia sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Dia sudah SMA, dan sepertinya, pertumbuhan tinggi tubuhnya sudah berhenti dari tahun kemarin. Tapi, kemungkinan kecil sekali, mengingat Baekhyun masihlah dalam usia pertumbuhan. Tapi memang, tinggi tubuhnya tidak bertambah sejak itu dan ini adalah akhir tahun, beberapa bulan lagi dia akan berusia delapan belas. Kan, gawat kalau tingginya tidak bertambah lagi.

**.**

"Masih _ngotot_ mau jadi pilot? Dengan tinggi segini, kamu percaya diri sekali." Sehun, sahabatnya, memang selalu berkata dengan pedas, tapi, itu memang kenyataan, jadi, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah marah. Itu kenyataan yang memang harus diakui, kan, Baek.

"Seperti kamu sudah tinggi sekali saja, Hun." Baekhyun berusaha cuek. Kesal memang dengan Sehun ini, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak akan bisa marah.

"Setidaknya, tinggiku bisa menyamai Jongin. Nah, kamu, menyamai Junmyeon saja bangga." Apa anak ini sedang melucu? Kenapa kata-katanya terasa lucu, tapi Baekhyun tidak tertawa, dia hanya diam sebagai tanggapan.

"Sombong sekali, kamu, Hun. Aku bisa saja mendo'akanmu cedera saat pertandingan basket minggu ini."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, pendek. Aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tinggi-pendek tidak ada urusannya dengan do'a, bodoh. Ah, aku lebih pintar darimu."

Sehun ingin membalas, dia sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak jadi, dia memang tidak akan pernah menang kalau adu argumen dengan bocah pendek itu.

"Do'akan aku menang, kali ini saja, Byun."

**.**

Menjadi pilot terasa mustahil bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun, tapi latihan untuk menambah tinggi tubuh sepertinya sedikit memberikan hasilnya. Tingginya memang tidak lagi sama dengan si Junmyeon, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyamai Sehun ataupun Jongin, karena memang, dua anak itu adalah anak tertinggi di kelas.

Teman-temannya banyak berkomentar, tapi kenapa harus selalu cita-cita Baekhyun yang mereka komentari, sih. Apa salahnya dengan pilot? Apa salahnya kalau tinggi tubuhmu tidak sampai target minimal tinggi tubuh seorang pilot seharusnya? Tidak ada yang salah memang.

**Tinggi minimal : 180cm**

Hah, sampai tinggi minimal saja tidak. Padahal, Baekhyun bisa menjadi apa saja selain pilot. Dia bisa menjadi seorang model, lihat saja wajahnya, dia itu tampan bercampur imut dan manis. Perpaduan wajah yang unik, dan dia memang cocok menjadi seorang model dengan bentuk tubuh seperti itu. Tapi, sudah dasar memang mau jadi pilot, mau diapakan lagi.

"Byun, kamu itu, kalau jadi bintang iklan cocok, sebenarnya, tapi, kenapa terus memaksakan jadi pilot?" Pertanyaan bodoh, menurut Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap orang-orang bertanya seperti itu. Apalagi ini Sehun.

"Heung, tidak begitu penting buatmu, tapi, karena kamu fansku, baiklah."

"Sialan."

"Mudah saja, itu impian sejak kecil yang sudah sangat melekat dengan jiwa dan ragaku."

"Bahasamu aneh."

Dan begitu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah.

**.**

Sehun tengah berlatih basket saat dia sadar ada Baekhyun yang menonton di barisan bangku penonton paling depan. Dia berjalan menghampiri anak itu, heran saja, tumben sekali Byun Baekhyun datang untuk melihat anak-anak basket latihan seperti saat ini.

"Byun? Tumben sekali kesini." Sehun menepuk bahu anak itu, dia tidak sadar kalau tidak dibegitukan. Memperhatikan seseorang, kah.

"Sehun? Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Melihat seseorang yang tidak biasanya pergi kesini tapi tiba-tiba seperti kerasukan jin dia pergi kesini dan menghampirinya." Baekhyun memukul lengannya.

"Ada apa sampai kamu mau kesini?"

"Sesuatu."

"Pelit."

"Diamlah."

Sehun memperhatikan arah pandang anak di sampingnya, oh, Choi Minho. Si –tinggi kapten tim basket. Sehun berdecak dalam hati, dia pikir, Baekhyun menyukai si tinggi Choi.

"Choi Minho?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu suka dengan dia, kan." Dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan lebarnya, membuat beberapa anggota tim basket yang sedang berlatih memperhatikan anak yang sedang tertawa itu. Tidak tahu malu.

"Kamu memang bodoh, ya, Hun. Adakah seorang laki-laki normal menyukai laki-laki lain? Mungkin kalau ada, itu kamu." Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Dia lupa, sahabatnya ini adalah laki-laki normal, seratus persen. Dada besar adalah favoritnya.

"Aku hanya bingung saja, kenapa dia bisa setinggi itu."

"Oh, jadi kamu iri, begitu? Kenapa kamu iri dengan Minho? Padahal, aku juga, kan tinggi."

"Oh, diamlah Oh Sehun."

**.**

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun bisa sedekat itu dengan si kapten, sejak Baekhyun iri dengan tinggi badan si kapten, kah? Apa motif sebenarnya anak itu mendekati si kapten? Sehun, sejak hari pertama sudah menyangka kalau motifnya adalah 'kiat-kiat menjadi tinggi' yang akan didapatkannya dari si kapten. Tentu saja, kan. Memangnya, apalagi?

"Ingin menjadi tinggi, tidak segitunya, kan, Byun."

"Segitunya? Memangnya, aku _ngapain_?"

"Nah, kamu jadi bodoh, sekarang."

"Sehun, jangan suka memutar-mutar pembicaraan, dan jangan juga suka memutar balikkan fakta. Itu tidak baik."

_Kukira mengolok oranglah yang tidak baik_, "kedekatanmu dan si Choi tinggi itu mencurigakan." Kata-katanya sukses membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek mengerutkan alis. Apanya yang mencurigakan? Disini, hanya sahabat putihnya inilah yang sangat mencurigakan. Bukankah kalimatnya barusan terdengar seperti seorang yang sedang cemburu?

Ah, cemburu?!

"Sehun, jangan bilang kamu menyukaiku dan cemburu melihat aku dekat dengan Choi tinggi Minho."

"Ck," Sehun menghela napasnya, "tapi, daripada kamu susah payah hanya untuk menjadi seorang pilot, kenapa tidak memilih yang jauh lebih mudah saja, misalnya, menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun?"

Lupakan tentang kenormalan, karena Baekhyun merasa kehilangan kenormalannya sekarang juga.

"Akan aku ajari bagaimana itu menjadi tinggi, gratis, kok."

"Hei!"

Tapi, jangan lupakan, menjadi pilot itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, yah, walaupun terhalang oleh tinggi tubuh. Tapi, kan, sudah ada yang mau mengajarinya menjadi tinggi.

**END**

Lupakan tentang aku yang semakin tidak jelas, juga, tolong lupakan. Ada apa dengan pilot dan pesawat, ah, aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta dengan bentuk pesawat. Aku sangat menyukai judul cerita ini karena aku sendiri sering mengatakannya dan terpikir untuk membuat cerita untuk itu. Ah, tuh, kan semakin _nggak _jelas.

Baekhyun dan Sehun lucu, yah_. _Si maknae dan Si fake maknae sungguh terlihat lucu bagiku, hehe.


End file.
